A lost Changeling
by ALostChangling
Summary: No one realized that a dark Queen could ever fall in love with anything, but that is what Queen Chrysalis did. It gave her a half breed daughter, one who's power she feared and banished from the kingdom, wiping her memories and leaving her to grow up alone with only one pony who would friend the strange filly. What happens when the banished princess finds out her past?


A/N: This is something my friend and I have been wanting to do for a while, so enjoy!

Summery: No one realized that a dark Queen could ever fall in love with anything, but that is what Queen Chrysalis did. It gave her a half breed daughter, one who's power she feared and banished from the kingdom, wiping her memories and leaving her to grow up alone with only one pony who would friend the strange filly. What happens when the banished princess finds out her past and her true role?

A lost Changeling- Prologue, a unavoidable event.

Some things just couldn't be avoided. Like the dreaded cold of winter that plagued ponyville. It was a time when young mares and fillies would chide inside and cuddle up by a fire, drinking melted chocolate, a time when their hearts would melt together as well. Nothing annoyed Princess Venenum more than that weak excuse to share company with another. Lucky for her, instead of curling up with a loved one in her old home town, she sat in her old drafty castle. Glimmering green fairy like wings ruffled at her bone skinny pure black sides as he sat up in her throne.. a empty room meeting her intense green eyed gaze. What once had been filled with the buzzing of wings and the chatter of her siblings now sat in dead silence. Her hooves moved on one arm of the stone chair, for the longest time she hadn't felt the urge to even open her eyes to see the dark reality that greeted them each time she did.

What had gotten her to this point? She finally had what she wanted, right? She had her rightful place on the changeling throne, mother dead and buried, power and respect, so why?... why was she as empty as the halls of this stone palace that haunted her with it's every silent gasp as the wind blew through the broken glass of the windows. A heavy sigh filled with pain at her own predicament came from the black muzzle and the towering princess stood, a unsettling feeling that something new had stirred in her world, something to break the years of comfortable silence.

"Ven?" Came a light voice, piercing the ever heavy air, shooting right for the chest of the Changeling. No. No. She wouldn't come here. She had been banished long ago, for her own safety, for the sake of the Princess's own desires to rule without a voice murmuring words of change and redemption in her ear. Looking up fully at the entrance now, she saw her, twists of black, white and mint green hanging over the side of a once youthful and happy face that was only filled with tired features, stared back at her. Venenum said nothing as her lips curled into a defensive sneer and she trotted down to the smaller pony, eyes glazed over to prevent her emotions from giving away how terrified this moment was to her. "Ven.. Don't look at me like that, I know how to read my best friend.." The filly mumbled, taking a fearful step back in spite of her brave words.

"Pinto, didn't I tell you to go back to that village of yours and never come back?" Venenum cocked her head, more or less mocking her former friend who shuffled her hooves as she tried to come up with the right words to explain to the other why she was here. "Please Ven, let me have dinner with you...we have a lot to talk about. Oh yes, they did. The pony would not leave here without explaining herself.

**Ten years earlier**_

"Ven! Ven! Come look at this~" A younger bright eyed Pinto-mint called to her strangely short and kind looking pony friend, with stark black fur, short black green mane and piercing green eyes. The dark filly gave a small snort, blowing the tufts of grass in front of her muzzle as she refused to move, not at all caring for the trivial thing that sure excited her friend. Ven was a lazy teenaged pony, nothing short of a fire would make the pony move when she was resting in the sun, gathering warm heat in her short black coat. "VEEEEENNNNYYYYY!" Pinto shouted again, dancing circles around her dozing friend in a vain attempt to make her arise from her spot.

Oh Pinto could be so annoyingly cute when she wanted attention. Just a few more seconds of sleep.. just a- what the hell was in her face? With a eye cracking open to look at the object blocking the sun on her muzzle, Venenum scuttled back quickly, seeing the backside of the persistent pony in her face. "Uhg! Gross! Pinto, you have some real issues.." Ven snorted, shaking her spiky green mane in annoyance as her partner fell back on her haunches with a roar of laughter. "Bitch.." came the voice of the other pony that struggled to remain cool and hold her chuckle back. "Alright gross one, show me this mystical thing you have been yipping about" ven nudged the other with her nose as if to tell her to hurry up, she had more sleep to get to.

"Oh Venny, it is so cool! I haven't seen _anything_ like it" She said, now skipping along to show the lazy one what she spoke of and when Ven saw it all she could do was cock her head to one side, "A...Cyrstal?" She said, confused by why this was important. Sure it was pretty, it had a glimmer of green as the sun hit through the murky black depths, but this sort of thing was not unheard of. "We have gems everywhere Pinto, why is this one so magical?" Before the black filly could ask anything else about it, pinto kicked it with her hoof, the crystal rolling along the hillside, only to stop and roll back up all on it's own. "Peculiar..." Ven mumbled, touching the crystal herself with her muzzle. The gem suddenly cracked along in three places at he touch and pony snorted with shock, taking a few paces back "...what is this?" Her voice came out hushed, mixed with awe and fear.

" I don't know Venny, but maybe we should ask twilight sparkle?" Pinto-mint suggested, the same sound of hesitation in her voice as a pony who had just saw a strange new creature run past her. Twilight sparkle, a kind pony who worked for the ruler of their kingdom. If anypony would know about this, it would be her. "Yeah... uhm, you go get her.. we shouldn't move it" Ven said as she kept her eyes on it, as if it pulled her deep into it's shining black pieces.

**Present day**_

Princess Venenum sat up at the large dust covered table, her front hooves resting on the black silk covering it as she watched her former friend eat quickly. "You are still a pig... then again, I guess I can't ever expect you to grow up" She snickered, though she in some odd way was glad the other hadn't. " Well you try leaving Equestria and travling all the way out here with little more than a bottle of water and a map" Pinto scowled, stopping to breath as the princess chuckled at her. Why would the small pony make such a trip herself? Or one at all? If she just stayed away, Ven had promised not to try and take over Equestria again, what could she be risking the deal for? "You have been here for three hours and you still have yet to explain yourself... do you wish for me to bring my kind back from their slumber and take over?" Ven gave a grin at the pony across the long table, but it seemed tired and without much power to back up the threat.

The changeling Princess was tired... the kind of tired that someone couldn't easily wake up from. It was as if she had slept too long and there was that faint buzzing headache that just wouldn't go away and nothing seemed serious or even real. "No, but I want you to wake your siblings up..." She whispered, the bottom lip of her muzzle sucking in as she chewed on it. "Celestia...she has found the third shard, I begged her not to use the power against you, but she won't listen to any of that, not after you killed Twi-" Ven slammed her forehooves down on the table, he eyes widening in rage. "Do not speak that name in this Kingdom!" She seethed, jumping up atop the table with all four hooves. Looking down at the smaller, her once guarded eyes showing sparks of pain and hatred at even the thought of the former alicorn.

"Ven.." Pinto breathed, shocked that after all these years, the wound was still so deep. "She got between us! She turned you against me!" Venenum accused, nostrils flaring. "N-no... I never approved of your actions, Venny" Pinto-mint's muzzle shivered as she spoke, knowing her friend was prone to violence when she was like this. "She merely showed me that fighting for your good side was... pointless" Her voice drifted off at the end, feeling the sting of her own words.

"Get out! Get out now!" The princess screamed, hooves slamming down on the table with each word. She wouldn't change, not for anyone! No, everyone had wronged her, her mother, her former town... even her best and only friend. She didn't care if all the forces of Equestria came for her, she would stand her ground alone, she would not wake the other changelings and fall become her mother again.

"Please Ven! If I don't stop this...you will" Her eyes teared up, showing compassion for the lost friend that she held so close at one point her her life "..I can't lose you, not again.. please fight..."

A/N: okay~ that was the first chapter, just a taste to see if I should make this into the long fic I would like to! You guys tell me if you want more! Read and review!

Love,

Princess Venenum~


End file.
